


Lazy Morning And Kisses

by Monluna_dreamer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: For Alex there's no better way to start the day than morning make out session with Michael.





	Lazy Morning And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> How many prompts from [this](https://mvximoff.tumblr.com/post/152759921088/prompts) I can include in my story?   
> Read and see :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://monluna-dreamer.tumblr.com/)

The sun shining through the curtains wakes Alex up. The first thing that he registers is a warm arm around his waist. It’s a welcoming weight. Alex smiles to himself, melting even more in the embrace. In response, Michael tightens his grip on Alex's waist and draws Alex even closer to his chest. Alex closes his eyes and feels. He feels Michael’s breath on his neck. He feels how Michael's every exhale moves his hair. Michael’s left arm is wrapped around his middle, making him feel safe. His right arm is under Alex’s head. And Alex's using it as his pillow. Alex wonders briefly if Michael can still feel it. But he quickly lets go of that thought and focuses on a warm that surrounds him.

Michael is here. In his cabin. _In their cabin_ , that thought warms Alex from the inside. It’s been a month since they talked, really talked. There were angry, hurtful words and tears. But there also were confess feelings, declarations of loves, kisses, tears of happiness and more kisses. They decided then to just be together, against all odds. And here they are now. Alex can't resist and lets the large smile appear on his lips. Sometimes he still can’t believe that they’re really doing it. Soft kiss on his neck interrupts his thoughts and Alex hums, turning his head to place a kiss of his own on Michael’s biceps, that’s under his head.

“Good morning,” says Michael after a few moments of silence. Sleep still evident in his voice. Alex thinks that he loves him the most when Michael's like this. When he can see a part of Michael that nobody else see. No one but he, has a privilege of seeing those parts of Michael Guerin. Sleepy, vulnerable, true. Affectionate, tender and loving. Alex turns in Michael’s arms to face him. He looks at his boyfriend from under his eyelashes. Small smile on his lips.

“Hi,” he replies and leans in to kiss Michael. And Michael happily meets him halfway. The kiss starts with just a touch of soft lips on soft lips. They stay like that for a few seconds and just breathe each other in. Then their lips start to move gentle against each other. They kiss slowly and tenderly. For a while they just lay there in each other’s arms and exchange lazy kisses. But Alex wants more. In Alex opinion there’s no better way to start the morning than make out session with his boyfriend. So he presses Michael into the bed and without breaking the kiss, he rolls on top of him. Michael's right leg is between his thighs. Alex moans and rolls his hips into Michael's. The action makes Michael grunt and his hands on Alex’s back bring him closer. They break the kiss to get some air. They are touching chest to chest, legs entwined, breathing hard, staring into each other’s eyes. Alex hands move to Michael’s hair and then to his face. His fingers are tracing lines on his face, mapping it. And Michael just watches him with soft eyes.

“You make me so happy,” whispers Alex and he can swear there’s a blush on Michael’s cheeks. Michael seems to be lost for words so Alex kisses him again. This time the kiss is fast and intense. Alex kisses him like he can’t get enough of him. And he knows that’s the truth. And Michael kisses him back with as much vigor. He gives what he gets. Michael’s tongue licks against Alex’s lower lip and Alex lets Michael in. Their tongues explores their mouths in a mad dance. They don’t fight for a dominance. They just want to taste, more and more. Alex can feel in that kiss everything Michael doesn’t know how to say out loud yet. Every brush of their tongues, every moan, every sigh. This kiss says what they feel. With time the kiss turns languid and they just lay there. Alex still on top of Michael, his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna get up. You are comfy,” Alex breaks the silence and Michael hums in acknowledge. His right hand starts to trace different patterns on Alex’s back and Alex makes a content sigh. Alex raises his head and looks at Michael.

“You look so comfy, and cuddle-able,” says Alex in a teasing tone and mischievous in his eyes.

“Okay, that’s it. We’re getting up now,” Michael replies and quickly but still gentle shoves giggling Alex from his chest. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Alex can’t help but laugh louder at flusterted Michael. He likes to have that effect on his boyfriend. Michael walks towards the door but stops on his way there and looks at Alex over his shoulder.

“Hey Alex,” he says to still smiling Alex. When he has all Alex attention he continues. “You make me happy too.”

Alex’s face softens at that. And he knows that in their own way they just exchanged _I love you’s_. He lets the big grin appear on his lips and he nods at Michael in understanding. Michael nods back with a smile of his own and then he leaves the bedroom.

After a moment Alex hears a running water and a thought appears in his head. He sits abruptly on the bed and shouts, “Michael, if you use up all the hot water one more time I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month!”

The only response that he gets is Michael’s laugh, bright and pure. And Alex thinks that he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
